Biometric sensor systems are old in the art. A prior Internet publication regarding a Tanita “MC-980 Multi Frequency Segmental Body Composition Meter” (the “Tanita reference”) describes a biosensor information collection system having a automated stand/station with a scale at the base of the stand and a digital display at the top of the stand. The publication further explains that a height measurement accessory is optional.
The system disclosed in the Tanita reference is not an exercise development system. For example, the system as disclosed in the Tanita reference does not provide any exercise recommendations, much less do so by identifying specific exercises to be performed on identified exercise equipment. The system of the Tanita reference also does not connect with a mobile application that may be utilized to collect data about specific exercise apparatus or specific exercise facilities. There are many other aspects of the present disclosure not disclosed in the Tanita reference.
Mobile exercise development applications have also been disclosed in the prior art. One such reference, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20130196821 (the '821 reference), discloses a mobile exercise development application that collects biometric information about a user, collects data about available exercise machines (such as with a scanner on the mobile device), and, with both of these types of information, generates customized exercise routines for the user.
The '821 reference does not disclose an automated biometric information collection station much less use of such a stand to provide the biometric data to a mobile exercise development application. The '821 reference also does not disclose use of information generated by the application, such as exercise apparatus identification data for apparatus in particular locations, to provide a database of exercise apparatus at differing such locations.
Further, to applicants' knowledge, the prior art does not include any such database compilation of exercise facilities by location much less one accessible by a mobile application. Although Google maps and other mobile applications have long tracked and reported a mobile device user's location and directions to differing identified locations, to applicants' knowledge such prior art applications have not provided an identification of differing exercise facility locations along with identification of exercise resources, such as particular machines, available at the locations respectively. Similarly, they have not provided automatic identification of the subset of locations available locally to a mobile application/device user. And, mapping features have not been provided with any such features to applicants' knowledge.